deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Imperial Military (Legends)
The Imperial Military is the armed forces of the Galactic Empire, and like its parent state is the successor to the military of the Republic. Headquartered on Coruscant and controlled de jure by Palpatine, the trillions-strong force is the backbone of the Empire's power. Military leaders wielded massive political power within the Empire, essentially running the entity while Palpatine was absent. The military also commissioned several weapons platforms, such as the imposing Super Star Destroyer and both Death Stars. Their operations followed the Tarkin Doctrine, a document which promoted security through fear. As such, the Imperial Military was also responsible for several acts of state-sponsored terrorism. Battle vs. Reapers (Mass Effect) (by BeastMan14) On the edge of Imperial space... A mighty fleet stood waiting, watching. They could see the galaxy before them, and it was ripe for their taking. All they had to do was wait for this Empire to be at its weakest, and they would move forward and take it. Saren and his Geth had begun their offensive against this Empire slowly, and when he failed, they would spring their attack. Come the next week, and all life would be extinguished.... "Come in, Lord Vader. This is Admiral Palas on the Starship Decimator. We have a massive influx of activity near your location, over." Vader heard through his helmet's communicator. "I am aware of these invaders, Admiral Palas. That is why I demand immediate assistance from your fleet. Do not fail me." Vader replied in his intimidating monotone. He hung up, then walked away to assemble the 501st and send out a scouting force. Saren stood out before the massive wasteland around him, nothing more than grass and the beginnings of a base from this pathetic "Empire". His allies, The Reapers, would soon wipe any evidence of this pathetic dictatorship in their conquest. "Saren-Commander, we require your orders. A group of organics have been spotted attempting to infiltrate and find information on our force." A Geth chirped in behind him. "Please, they're just humans. Eliminate them." Saren growled, then heard a voice boom within his head,"Saren, do not delay, or we will not spare you our time or our mercy when we raze this galaxy. It was Sovereign, his flagship who waited just off world with two other Reapers to provide assistance against any reinforcements the Empire might send against them. They had worked out a deal. Saren helps them defeat the other races, the Turians are spared. He would scatter these pathetic humans and their so-called "Lord Vader" on the fields of this planet, and the Empire will fear the Reapers for the remainder of its short existence. Deadshot, a clone marksman, and his squad sat on the hill, motionless. They saw these strange Robot-like things come down in shuttles along with a strange lizard-like alien. They had radioed Lord Vader about it, and he ordered them to stay on the hill until his personal reinforcements arrived. Typical Vader, he saw all the Stormtroopers as expendable. "I got somethin'." Deadshot whispered as suddenly, a squad of Geth walked not even a quarter mile away from him. "Everyone get ready. The moment I pull the trigger, they figure out that we are here." Foxtrot squad readied their weapons. "Alright," Deadshot whispers,"Lets roll." Then pulls the trigger on his E-11, the shot passing straight through the Geths sensor and killing it instantly. "Alert! Intruders detected!" A Geth cried out as a squad began to open fire on Foxtrot, riddling two members with bullets. Empire: x31 Reapers: x32 "Everyone get down!" Deadshot cried as bullets flew by his head and explosions rocked the hillside. His second-in-command, Biggs, cried,"Where do we move? We can't stay on the hill." Out of options, Deadshot said the only option they had. "Down." and charged with the last 4 members of Foxtrot down the hill. "Do this men! For our brothers!" Deadshot cried out as he shot one Geth with his Se-14c and Biggs blasted one away with his rifle. Suddenly, an explosive sound went off as a rocket came flying towards the squad. It impacted the squad with such force it killed three men instantly and sent Biggs and Deadshot flying off the cliff. With a crash, the two landed on the ground in front of a rocket Geth. It looked down in surprise, just as Biggs blasted a hole through its chest. Deadshot saluted his fallen teammates and ran off to rendezvous with what was left. Empire: x28 Reapers: x29 Biggs and his men had hoped to fall back to base. Saren and a squad of his best Geth disagreed with that plan of action. One Stormtrooper stood up to fire and took a sniper round through the skull for his efforts. Suddenly, a click was heard, followed by beeping. One Geth looked down to see a thermal detonator beeping at its feet before it and the Geth next to it were blown to bits. "Fools! You are only prolonging the inevitable!" Saren cried as he lifted a Stormtrooper in the air and riddled him with bullets from his STA. Suddenly, a shot went off and a Geth collapsed with a smoking hole through its chest as Deadshot opened fire on the surprised Geth and an enraged Saren. "Fall back! We'll return later." Saren growled as he took off in his rocketboard. The last Geth was not as lucky to escape. Empire: x26 Reapers: x25 Biggs and Deadshot looked around at the chaos and remains of the firefight. Foxtrot squad was annihilated, with the two of them as the only survivors. Geth lay in pieces and all together all over the field. "We have to report to Lord Vader." Biggs mumbled as he flopped to the ground, exhausted. "Lord Vader, we have neutralized a squad of enemy forces. They appear to be some form of droid, just stronger." Deadshot said into his communicator. "Very interesting. The rest of the platoon has arrived. We have assembled our forces just over the hill to the left. Beware, for more of these...droids are nearby and we will not to come to your aid if you are cornered." Vader answered back. Suddenly, an explosion was heard and Vader ended the comm link. "That didnt sound good." Deadshot said as he and Biggs ran off to investigate. An attack force of 2 dozen Geth had assembled and launched their assault on the Imperial forces. A Geth fired a rocket, blowing three unfortunate Stormtroopers to bits as the rest of their squad scrambled for cover behind a cluster of rocks. "Show no mercy! These intruders will be annihilated!" Vader shouted as he sliced a Geth in half. Empire: x23 Reapers: x24 "Delta squad! Move! Move!" A stormtrooper cried as he and the last three of his men dashed out of cover to a better position. "Just like fighting droids again, eh, Sev?" A stormtrooper shouted as he threw a detonator at a Geth, blowing it to bits. "Damn right, Scorch. Hell of a lot more fun than standing around fighting rebels." The Stormtrooper known as Sev shouted in response as he blew a Geths head open with his E-11. Suddenly, a Geth trio charged over their cover and began furious hand-to-hand fighting. A Geth blasted a hole through a Stormtroopers chest when he turned to see if his sergeant was alright. "Fixer!" The trooper leader shouted and blasted the Geth in the face with his pistol before he was in turn shot 30 times in the chest with a Geth pulse rifle by the Geth he had been struggling with. A detonator latched onto the Geths chest and it exploded, sending the last two troopers tumbling out of cover, the one known as Scorch still struggling with his opponent. He stabbed it three times with his Vibro-blade as it seemingly went limp, then snapped up and threw him off. Sev pivoted and attempted to blast the Geth, but before it went down, it shot Scorch through the head. Sev fell to the ground, holding one of his broken ribs gained from the explosion. Empire: x21 Reapers: x20 "I'm sorry, brothers." Sev whispered as he pulled himself up and ran off to continue fighting. Suddenly, a massive metallic roar was heard and out of the sky descended a Reaper to aid in the battle. It fired a single shot that disengrated an entire squad and was met with repeating fire from three late to the party saviors, AT-AT. As a chaotic infantry battle waged below, the four giants traded fire. An AT-AT was destroyed, its wreckage crushing three Stormtroopers and two Geth unlucky enough to be near it as the Reaper collapsed for a moment, its shields gone and it feeling pain, albeit only for a moment. The Reaper fired again and destroyed another AT-AT, but not before it scored several hits and destroyed the Reapers third eye, weakening its laser. Enraged, it roared for all to hear before firing a beam that instantly destroyed the last AT-AT before succumbing to its injuries and crashing dead to the ground, sweeping up a mighty dust cloud. Empire: x11 Reapers: x22 Sev had linked up with what was left of Foxtrot squad, and the three now led a charge of what was left to defeat these "Geth". The only full squad that remained was Charlie squad, and the rest had formed a four-man team, with Sev and Deadshot as snipers, Biggs as explosives, and a new trooper, X2 leading out the back. The four had a plan to lure the Geth into a one way pass through the mountains. As the Geth assessed the situation and gave chase, Biggs and X2 set up detonators all up and down the path. Suddenly, a sound that they did not desire to hear at all echoed down the pass. Sarens rocketboard. He charged forward firing shot after shot at the duo just as Deadshot and Sev showed up with 8 Geth hot on their heels. Saren opened fire on Sev first, riddling him with bullets and killing him almost instantly. Deadshot despreately attempted to pull himself out of the pass with Biggs and X2 pushing him up. A round passed through Deadshots's shoulder just as he pulled himself up. The Geth had Biggs and X2 surrounded as Deadshot reached down despreately in an attempt to pull himself up. Biggs shook his head and handed him the Flechette launcher just as X2 activated the detonators. "It was an honor serving you sir." Biggs said. "And an honor leading, Biggs." Deadshot replied just as the detonators went off, causing an avalanche and burying the 8 Geth and 2 troopers. Empire: x8 Reapers: x14 Saren laughed wickedly as he flew his board closer. He had run out of ammo earlier, but now he was moving in to finish off that pesky soldier. Suddenly, they whipped around, revealing a rocket launcher of some sort that fired and destroyed the board, sending Saren falling onto the ground hard. He growled, then lifted Deadshot into the air, shouting,"You are a fool if you believe yourself capable of defeating me or the Reapers!" and then slammed Deadshot into the ground, cracking his helmet. Out of nowhere, a great force sent Saren flying off the mountain pass. Vader had arrived and he was ready to end this battle. As Charlie squad and Deadshot rushed over the rubble into conflict with Saren's remaining Geth, Vader and Saren charged at each other furiously. Saren used his Biotics to levitate a rock and throw it at Vader, who calmly caught it and slammed it into the ground. Vader lunged, lightsaber at the ready, and Saren barely sidestepped, firing shots from his HWWP as he did so. They all hit their mark as Vader dropped to his knees, wounded from the bullets in his back. "I've got you now." Saren said as he leveled his pistol with Vader's helmet. "Lord Vader!" Deadshot cried as he limped up the hill with the last two surviving members of Charlie, having just wiped out the last Geth. Saren whipped around and opened fire, killing a Stormtrooper and wounding the other. A lightsaber pierced Saren's chest, and he let out a dying,"No. Its...not...possible." Vader shook his head,"You underestimate the power of the Sith." then drove the blade completely through Saren, finishing him off. Empire: x2 Reapers: x0 (Saren dead) Meanwhile in space... Saren had failed. The Reapers were angered but their plan was not defeated. They would destroy the Imperial Fleet then finish the job themselves. The Imperial Fleet leaped out of hyperspace, ready for battle. Begin the assault, Sovereign ordered as Geth fighters took off into squads to begin battling the TIE fighters, as The Reapers roared and moved forward. Empire: x15 x32 Reapers: x3 x32 Admiral Palas watched with a determined stare as The Reaper fleet moved forward. He was the leader of the only defense force with a dozen quadrants that could propel these intruders and his crew knew it. "All fighters prepare for battle. Alpha and Bravo squads move out on my mark. Move!" He shouted into his command piece as TIE fighters scrambled out of the Decimator. These Reapers had attacked at a bad time, as a clash with the Rebels had left them with only 32 fighters. "Your orders, Admiral?" Captain Thrawn of the Starship Vindicator said on a holo display by the chair. "Ready your guns. Fire only if the need arises." Palas was not risking any ships being caught off balance. Suddenly, a Reaper screeched a metallic roar and opened fire with a bright red beam, followed by its companions on either side. "Evasive Manu-agh!!!!" The leader of Alpha squad cried out as he and 5 other TIE fighters, alongside three Star Destroyers, were obliterated. Empire: x12 x26 Reapers: x3 x32 "All ships return fire immediately! Split into two squads! Thrawn!" Palas shouted into as the fleet opened fire on the advancing Reapers. "Yes Admiral?" Thrawn replied in a surprisingly calm tone. "You're in charge of half the fleet. I need you to move around them and take them out from behind." "Very well. I have just the plan for this." Thrawn's fleet moved ever slowly out of the way of fire as the Geth fighters engaged the TIEs. "Bravo squadron. Split up and lead these Geth away from the fleet!" Bravo squadron leader, Oddball, shouted into comms as the Geth riddled the pilot next to him's ship with bullet. Oddball pulled up at a 90 degree angle, flying over the 6 surprised Geth who are unable to calibrate in time and are swiftly destroyed in a rapid unison of shots as two more of their brethren slam into each other. Empire: x12 x26 Reapers: x3 x24 Palas watched, satisfied, as a chorus of shots rang into a Reaper's eye and suffered a series of explosions all up and down it's hull before finally deactivating....permanently. "Good work, everyone! But that's not the last of them!" Palas said just as a laser shot cut through the ship next to him and the one above it. "The Dominator and Malak are down sir!" A bridgehand cried. "Get us out of here! Evasive action!" Palas shouted just as a blast hit the ship head on. It sliced through the hull, dealing heavy damage to the Devestator's internal systems. It was through pure luck that it did not hit the bridge and finish them off. "Close, but no deathstick." Palas said as the ship pulled out of position and fired a shot that badly damaged the Reaper in return. Where the hell was Thrawn and his ships? The TIE fighters fought desperately as the cold and calculating Geth tore through their ranks. Alpha squadron had been wiped out ten minutes ago and Oddball was down to half his squad. "Men. I have a plan. It's not gonna end well for a lot of us. But it's gonna work." Oddball said as he and his squad assembled a firing line and advanced full force. They tore through the Geth that tried to emulate them and eventually scrambled as Geth flew from different angles and opened fire, killing two pilots. Empire: x10 x9 Reapers: x2 x12 Palas grinned in steely determination. His fleet would meet the remaining Repaers head on in a crash. Dare those bastards to see that one coming. The Reapers roared in vengeance as the fire tore through the SD's and the fire tore through them. The damaged Reaper imploded as the Sovereign retreated for the first time. Palas would have cheered, but he looked around and saw his ships in ruins. It was just his ship and one other. Badly damaged. And most likely at the Reapers mercy. Suddenly, a burst of light appeared as Thrawn's fleet appeared behind the Repear. "Sorry for the delay, had to wait for the right moment." Thrawn said as his fleet opened fire on Sovereign from behind, devastating him. "Foolish humans!" Sovereign cried through a telepathic link with Palas. "We will finish you off once and for all when the Grand fleet arrives. You will not be ready!" Palas paused for a moment, giving the hold fire signal to Thrawn. "Good. We are enjoying ourselves and would like more guests." He responded as the fleet opened fire, destroying Sovereign once and for all. The confused Geth are caught in the blast and destroyed as the Imperials cheer. For tonight, they had defeated the Reapers and saved the Empire. And when this "Grand Fleet" arrived they would be ready. Empire: x8 x9 Reapers: x0 x0 Winner: The Empire! Expert's Opinion To be written. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:Counter-Terrorism Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Star Wars Warriors